When performing eternal epilation or other beauty treatments, changing or setting up of various conditions is required, depending on the condition of the hair or skin to be treated. Previously, these conditions have been decided according to the treatment technician's experience or intuition. However, these conditions are very complicated and need full-scale measuring equipment or an analyzer based on physical or chemical principles. Therefore, setting up of suitable conditions required great skill. Especially when precise judgement had to be made on the conditions based on more than two data that were obtained by this equipment, extremely high level experience or intuition was required. Accordingly, high level skill was required of the treatment technicians. Technicians with little experience had great difficulty in setting up conditions quickly. Also, it was not efficient to spend hours for obtaining data by measurement or interview for each eternal epilation or other beauty treatment. When performing a special treatment, a few measurement results and data from a couple of past measurements were sufficient as information sources. Yet, treatment technicians spent lots of time considering and comparing the data, or average case with the present case.